Carry you home
by xstephstephx
Summary: My first fic. Songfic. Song - carry you home by james blunt. Charater death. Rated T just incase. Clearly i suck at summarys but still read and review! :


**Ok guys this is my very FIRST fanfic. Its a song fic from a song by james blunt called Carry You Home. Its an amazing song and I just think it really works in this situation. My first fic so be gental but let me know how i can improve :)  
I have lots of ideas for fics but there all songfics and oneshots so if i do alright here i might make some more  
Let me know Review:)  
Enjoy.**

I was sitting there crying into Maxs shoulder

I was sitting there crying into Maxs shoulder.

She was so cold. Her limp body was still in my arms after being dead for hours.

The rest of the flock were hugging and crying uncontrollably over the other side of our clearing.

None of us expected it. We were in our final battle with Itex. We won

But it doesn't feel like it now.

The world is safe and happy but I would never be happy again.

Not after Ari took away my best friend, my leader, my caregiver, my….soul mate.

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again_

I looked down at Max's limp form. Remembering all the times she had fought for us. Made sure we were safe. Saved the world. Go she was just fourteen. This shouldn't have happened to her. To any of us

_Makes her body older than it is_  
_She said its high time she went away_

I doubt we will ever be the same. We all watched her die. How could any of us ever smile again after that.

_No one's got much to say in this town.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down_She was always so strong always fierce and determined. She never gave up. Never. Not until the bitter end. Ill never forget the way she could kick an erasers butt like no-one else could.

_As strong as you were_

But that wasn't all there was to Max. Not at all. She was so caring with the kids. A real mother figure to the younger kids.

When Angel cried she held her close cashing away her nightmares. The way she ruffled Gazzys hair to let him know she loved him without hugging him knowing that he wanted to act tuff. How she would listen to Nudge ramble on about stuff that never matter just so she felt better. The way she was Iggys eyes without him knowing so he wouldn't feel useless.

_Tender you go_

And me. How she looked at me and smiled that brightened my day. And those final words to me that I never thought I'd here her utter just a mere few hours before.

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time_

She told me loved me. Nothing had ever felt so great and horrible at the same time.

It was the first time she had ever said that to me and it was the last.

_A song for your heart_

I promised to her that I would keep the flock safe and that's what I would do until my time came. Until it was time for me to see Max again.

I know that Max will always be with me. When I'm alone and I hear the wind I know that its her.

_but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and,_I knew what we had to do. It was time to go home where we belong. And that's were we would berry Max.

"ok guys" I said my voice dry and rugged. "Its time to go home. That's were we will have our funeral for Max"

"Fang'" Angel sniffed her cheeks were red and puffy from all the tears she had shed.

I walked over to her picked her up and gave her a hug. Mr emotion's time was over. I had to take care of the flock for Max and that ment stuff like this.

"Yes Ang?"

"Were's home?" Her voice was so quiet and small. She looked so innocent and I remember that she was just six even though she seems much older with everything she's been through in her small life. What we've all been through.

I smiled at her and her eyes lit up just like Maxs used to.

We were returning to the only home Max had. We couldn't go there before for fear of Itex knew we would be there but they were gone so we could go back. Back to the memories and happy times.

"Back to the E house Ang. Back Home"

I knew that's what Max would have wanted. She would have wanted to give the kids back there life. Have there rooms and clothes and everything regular kids should have.

So that's what was going to happen. I was going to carry Max and we would berry her in her favorite spot in the mountains. By the river under the big cherry tree near our house.

It was a perfect place for her.

I put angel down and picked up Max.

"Ill keep my promise. We will meet again but not yet, not yet. We're finally going to live the way you wanted us to. I love you Max. I always have and I always will."

I hugged her and kissed her lips gently. And with a final whisper before we took off I said.

"We're going home Max, We're going home"

_I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home_

_If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.  
As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.  
And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,  
And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
Under the Stars and Stripes.  
As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home._

**Well thats it guys :) Tell me what you think let me know how to improve and have a cookie if you review :)  
i put the rest of the lyrics i didnt use in the fic at the end there so you can really see what the songs about.  
Download this song i really recoment it its really nice :)**


End file.
